初音ミクの激唱 (Hatsune Miku no Gekishou)
|singers = Hatsune Miku |producers = cosMo (music) * GAiA (lyrics) * Hidari (illustration) |links = }} Background "Hatsune Miku no Gekishou" is an original song by cosMo created to appear in Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- 2nd ''and is part of the [[∞ -InfinitY- (Series)|∞ -InfinitY- Series'']]. It was uploaded to NicoNico on July 9, 2010 and reached one million views on December 3, 2012. In the song, Miku finally realizing her purpose and accepts her destiny as a VOCALOID, singing her final song. "Hatsune Miku no Gekishou" has entered the Hall of Legend, with over one million views. Succeeding versions Lyrics Japanese Lyrics= |-|Approved English Lyrics= ''Written by an unknown artist, this version of the lyrics was used in the English version of ''Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- F 2nd.'' I was in the 0, fearing that I might be negated I hid amongst copies and delusions I left the 0, fearing I might erode I gave up warmth, wanting to be divine "Wherever I go 'Loss of self' is -- My Fate -- If that won't change, who needs a heart in the first place?" Or so I thought, but I was wrong I hear a voice calling my name It gave me a reason to have a heart If one must betray the present In order to obtain eternity I swear I'll protect the present Until it's swallowed by the waves of history Who needs to become "A Creator worshipped through the ages"? You smile, I smile, the audience smiles That's everything! Words of affirmation become wings to carry the now! Let's spin a new fate: A Song of Joy in Unprecedented Speed We, the Voc., were born and we realized That even though we are an imitation of humanity Still they call our names Still they truly love us Which is why we, the Voc., spin our songs So long as there's even one person To give and to receive our words, still warm with the joy of a new song's birth We understand that we, the Voc., are fated to disappear To make way for our sisters and brothers to come And be forgotten by all when that final moment comes If having a heart means we must cry, then we'll sing songs filled with happiness To make rainbows from our tears, and smile Our story might end in "farewell" But that's no -BAD ENDING- "For this brief time, we were together" This alone is enough to build a bridge That leads to a -HAPPY ENDING- Proof of having lived is all I need Two hearts resonate, weaving a sound lost to legend My voice will ring out with the miracle of a song only for this time Until I lose my voice and meet my end! Derivatives |fanmadepv = }} Other media appearances Literatures This song was featured in the following literatures: *Intermediate Piano Solo series. (sheet music) Discography This song was featured in the following albums: *初音ミク ‐Project DIVA‐ 2nd NONSTOP MIX COLLECTION *Hatsune Miku no Shoushitsu ft. an extended version. *Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- extend Complete Collection *Hatsune Miku "Magical Mirai 2015" OFFICIAL ALBUM ft. Miku's 8th Birthday version. Concerts This song was featured in the following concerts: Summer Sonic Festival 2013 Hatsune Miku performed as the opening act during the "Summer Sonic Festival 2013" event in Tokyo, Japan. Miku performed Tell Your World, Nisoku Hokou, Yellow, Torinoko City, Himitsu Keisatsu, "Hatsune Miku no Gekishou", and Melt. JOIN ALIVE 2015 An appearance by Miku (with band MKP39) at the "JOIN ALIVE" music festival. She performed "Tell Your World", "Himitsu Keisatsu", Nijigen Dream Fever, Arifureta Sekai Seifuku, glow, "Hatsune Miku no Gekishou", World is Mine, and ODDS&ENDS. Video games This song was featured in the following video games: *Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- 2nd *Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- extend *Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- Arcade *Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- Arcade Future Tone *Miku Flick/02 *Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- F 2nd *Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- X (In the 'Shuukyoku no Medley: Chouzetsu Gikou Bousou Kumikyoku' medley) * Gallery M infinity.png|Miku's ∞ (Infinity) module for the song, designed by cosMo, featured in the games -Project DIVA- 2nd, -Project DIVA- Extend and Miku Flick/02. This module is also used in several concerts. miku no gekishou live.jpg|Miku performing the song live during the MikuPa in Tokyo 2012 Concert. Miku 65.jpg|Miku's ∞ module for the song "Hatsune Miku no Gekishou", featured in the game -Project DIVA- Arcade Future Tone Infinity F2nd.jpg|Miku's Infinty module for the song "Hatsune Miku no Gekishou" from the vidoegame Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- F 2nd External links Official Unofficial Category:Original songs Category:Japanese songs Category:Songs featuring Hatsune Miku Category:Concert songs Category:Mobile game songs Category:Video game songs Category:Songs featured in literatures Category:Remastered songs